


Coming Home

by szm



Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek and Cora left town months ago. Stiles obsessed over it for a while because it’s all very well for Scott to say ‘they just needed some space to work things out’ but Stiles is well aware of how much trouble one Hale can get into okay? Never mind two. And who exactly are they going to go to for help then, huh?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek comes back to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Derek and Cora left town months ago. Stiles obsessed over it for a while because it’s all very well for Scott to say ‘they just needed some space to work things out’ but Stiles is well aware of how much trouble one Hale can get into okay? Never mind two. And who exactly are they going to go to for help then, huh?

Of course that’s when Scott shrugs and smiles and looks so damn earnest that Stiles can’t even argue and says ‘then they’ll just come home, I guess.’ Like there would be no question, ever, that this was their home. How is Scott McCall even real anyway?

It’s nine pm when the injured and nearly dead werewolf comes crashing though Stiles’ bedroom window. Literally, head and shoulders first all cut up and bleeding. Stiles is on his feet and his bat in his hand before he’s even really registered what’s going on. It takes another split second before he realises who the mangled mess on his carpet is.

“Derek! Oh my god!” He drops the bat on the floor and is kneeling by Derek’s side. He tilts Derek’s face to see the injuries better but they are already healing before his eyes. Derek’s face is screwed up in pain, his clothes are torn and he’s bleeding from multiple places all over his body even as quickly as he’s healing. His bright blue eyes snap open and fix on Stiles.

“Stiles! He’s behind me, we have to move,” Derek says forcing the words past the pain and a mouth full of teeth.

Stiles puts his hands on Derek’s shoulders and there’s no way Stiles could hold him but he stills at the touch anyway. “Is he a werewolf?” Derek nods. “Then he won’t get past the mountain ash.”

The blue fades back into hazel. “I did.”

Stiles just nods. “I put exceptions in when I lay the circle around the house. Scott, Isaac, and you.”

Derek shakes his head. “And that works?”

Stiles smiled lopsidedly. “If I believe it does, so don’t question me, dude.”

Derek wants to smile back but the chase and the energy expelled on healing is catching up to him. For the first time in weeks, since splitting up with Cora, he feels safe. So he lets himself pass out.

**

He comes to on Stiles floor, the duvet has been pulled over him, he guesses Stiles couldn't lift him to the bed. He can hear voices, Stiles and Scott, although Scott’s has the tinny quality that means he’s on the other end of the phone.

“…he didn't say, he just crashed through the window and passed out. No sign of strange werewolves?”

“No, Isaac rang Allison, her and her Dad are going to keep a look out too. You both should be safe there, right? Do you need me to come over?” 

“The mountain ash will hold,” Stiles said he sounded like he was forcing belief into the words.

“I know that, Stiles.” Nothing but faith in Scott’s voice and Derek can feel the relief roll off Stiles. “But you were pretty freaked, you okay?”

“Yeah Derek’s mostly healed already, I just. We didn't see him for months, no clue where he freaking was for way too long then, bam! He just drops out of the sky looking like a pound of hamburger meat…”

Derek forced his eyes open, Scott was on the webcam not the phone. Wide concerned eyes fixed on him and Stiles. “Careful, Stiles,” said Derek. “You sound like you missed me.”

“Of course I missed you!” replied Stiles spinning round on the desk chair. “And don’t think turning up here covered in blood and committing property damage gets you off the hook, mister!”

Derek was confused and he felt his brow furrow. “What?”

Scott looked like he wanted to laugh. “If you ever leave again, do us all a favour and say goodbye to Stiles first…okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am shakebadguyshake on tumblr where I reblog many things and sometimes even have stuff to say.


End file.
